


Persona 5: Alabama

by incest



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alabama, Alternate Universe - America, Gen, I am so sorry for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incest/pseuds/incest
Summary: Persona 5. But it's set in Alabama. Read at your own risk.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Arrival in Charming Town

Roy Anderson was a teenager from Miami, Florida. ‘Was’ is kind of key here, because after assaulting a woman - and no, he didn’t get framed for punching some some big government guy, he just thought ‘Hey, I’m gonna assault a woman!” and did it - he got shipped off to a town in Alabama for probation… or something.

Charming Town was quite the place. Littered with the whitest people on earth, all of them either racist, ableist, homophobic, or all at once. Wasn’t very good news for Roy’s autistic ass, but maybe it was also good news for him. He’d be around people with different political beliefs, maybe he’d even pick something up from them? He’d get some fresh air, and he wouldn’t be stuck with his parents.

At the local Spencer’s, he spotted his new caretaker, whose name was Sam Laurez. Roy managed to remember that by writing it down on a piece of paper he’d shoved in his pocket. Sam was taking care of a customer, though, so it took him a bit to respond. Turns out he really did manage this place. “Oh, you the boy I’m takin’ in?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, that’s me, Roy Anderson,” Roy said. Sam was rather intimidating.

“Well, I’ll be takin’ care of ya for the next year… legally, at least. Now, I better warn ya, yer a city slicker. We don’t take kindly to y’all out here, so y’better not step outta line, got it?”

Roy nodded nervously. He’d have to live out here for the whole year… the thought was kind of scary.

Sam walked him over to the back of the store, up a dusty stairwell, and into the attic. (Thinking of it, why does the Spencer’s have an attic?) It was dusty as fuck, and messy as all hell, and Sam looked around and gestured towards the matress on the floor, lazily topped with a caseless pillow and thin blanket. “Well, this is yer room. Do what ya want, just don’t destroy it, ‘aight,” he said, “and I’m takin’ ya to yer new school tomorrow! Don’t make a fool of yourself!” he yelled, heading back downstairs to keep working.

Roy took the opportunity to look around properly.  _ God _ this place was a mess. He did his best to start cleaning, if only to make it nicer for himself. He put the box full of his things that was haphazardly dumped on the floor away, and began dusting. A lot. Then he mopped the floor, which took a while because of how large the attic - well, his room - was. 

He could hear Sam coming up the stairs. “What the hell is all that darn noise- you’re  _ cleaning _ ?”

Roy nodded slightly in response.

“Well, that’s good. But it’s gettin’ late. Go to bed, y’gotta get an early start tomorrow.”

With that, he went back downstairs. Roy decided to take his advice. He didn’t have anything better to be doing.

He woke up in a strange room, and definitely not the one he’d fallen asleep in. He stood up, his head foggy and aching, and he heard a small laugh, which he turned his head towards. Two young girls. His wrists felt heavier, which he realised was due to the chains linking them together. This place wasn’t quite like anything he’d ever seen; a prison, him inside the cell, all laden with blue. When he tried to step forwards, he couldn’t go far; his leg was chained to a ball.

The epitome of Jewish stereotype sat before him, an old man with a long nose and wide grin. He stared through him, into his very soul, and spoke in a deep voice. “Welcome to my Velvet Room…”

One of the young girls spoke to him. “So, you’ve come to, Spaztic.”

Spaztic? Isn’t that, like, an ableist slur in the UK? Is she calling him a slur?

The other girl started speaking, too. “The you in reality is fast asleep. You’re only experiencing this as a dream.”

The first girl spoke again, in that same aggressive tone. “You’re in the presence of our master! Stand up straight!”

The Jewish stereotype’s grin didn’t falter. “Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… it’s a room that only those bound by a contract may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well, will you?” 

Meanwhile, Roy had been struggling to get himself free of those stupid fucking chains, so he didn’t respond because he was too out of breath.

Igor sighed and continued. “I summoned you to speak of important matters, it involves your life as well.” Roy, being the little bitch he is, didn’t respond this time either. “This is a surprise,” Igor looked around, his grin still not disappearing, “For your heart to take this form. A prison… you truly are a prisoner of fate. There is no mistake that ruin awaits you.”

Ruin? What the hell? Was Roy high? He ought to be, with this damn trip he was having.

“There is a way to oppose such fate, however. You must be rehabilitated. Do you have the resolve…?”

Roy looked at Igor with confusion. “Rehab? I don’t do drugs or alcohol, what’re you on about?”

Igor simply seemed to brush him aside. “Oh, I forgot to introduce these two! To your right is Caroline. To your left is Justine.”

Alright, so the one that called him a spaztic was Caroline, and the one that doesn’t seem to care is Justine. He’d best remember that. They said some stuff about his fate or whatever, but he didn’t bother to listen. He got kicked out of the dream not long after, anyways. 

He woke up, back in the attic of Spencer’s, where he fell asleep the first time. What the hell did that dream mean? Why were there children? Why was there a Jewish stereotype spouting shit about fate!? Sam walked over when he noticed Roy was awake. “Yer up? Let’s go to yer school, then. I’ll drive ya, but yer walkin’ every other time, got it?”

They arrived at the school, St. Andrew High, and signed some paperwork, because they had to to get Roy enrolled and shit. The fat guy, Principal Jacob Phillips, didn’t hesitate to show that he doesn’t give a fuck about Roy. He details how he’ll be instantly expelled if anything happens, city kids aren’t thought of too kindly so there’ll be no bias in favor of him, bla bla bla, Roy wasn’t really listening he just wanted to go home and sleep. His teacher Madison Cook handed him his student ID (Why does he need one this is Charming Town, Alabama) and told him to read the school rules.

Roy was pretty tuned out for the rest of the conversation but he walked out of the school hassle-free. 

Meanwhile, the school's gym teacher, Ben Mitchell, striked up a conversation with Ms Cook.

“Darn, they really had t’put ‘im in your class?”   
“Why couldn’t he be in a  _ guy’s _ class? Didn’t ‘e touch a girl? I ain’t wanna be next, Ben…”

“Why was ‘e even let into th’school?”   
“The principal said.”

“What’s goin’ through that head of ‘is!” Ben raised his voice slightly, before apologising and walking away.

  
He didn’t like the sound of a city kid coming to his school. He’d be on the lookout for  _ any _ reason to get him expelled.


	2. Roy and Noah trip BALLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Noah enter the Palace for the first time.

Roy was on his way to school, but it started pissing rain, so he went under cover. He wanted to stay dry, after all. He looked beside him to see that Frankie girl. She’s kinda hot but spoiler alert Roy will never fuck her get fucked Annfags. Then this pedo-looking guy, who’s Coach Ben - well, he’s normal by Alabama standards, especially Charming Town standards, but not by Roy standards - rolls up in his CuntMobile 2016 and Frankie gets in the car and they drive off. Just as those two fuckers are gone, this guy who’s obviously dyed his hair runs up next to him, looking angry.

“Damn, I fuck’n hate that guy! Ben Mitchell… thinks he’s the king of a castle or some shit, he wants to rape his students! His family is  _ right there _ ! St. Andrew is  _ sooo _ cool because of our  _ fucking _ sporting team. No the fuck it’s not. Fuck this!” the kid starts yelling.

“Uh? Are you talking to me?” Roy asks.

“Yes.”

“...Why?”   
“Because I hate Coach Ben. By the way, who the fuck are you? I’m Noah Soto.”   
“I’m Roy…”   
“WHAT A GAY ASS FUCKING NAME- I mean, nice to meet you,  _ Roy _ . And- HOLY _ FUCK _ WE’REGONNABELATEFORSCHOOL!”

Noah took him by the wrist and  _ ran _ . In fact, Roy hadn’t seen a skinny Jewish boy (did I mention that Noah’s Jewish? Because he’s Jewish) run so fast before. They arrived at the school, at least they think they did. The sign outside said “St. Andrew High” and stuff, but it looked like a fucking castle to Roy. To Noah too, apparently. Were they tripping balls or something?

The two of them entered the school, and yeah this was definitely a castle? It looked like a castle, it felt like a castle, what the fuck happened to the school? A knight-looking motherfucker came up to them, and Roy smiled.

“Nice cosplay! Are you a student, or staff?”

“The fuck is a cosplay,” a voice came from inside the ‘costume’.

“Costume play! Dress-up! You know!”

“The fuck’s that? Fuck you.”

The next thing they knew, Roy and Noah were in jail. And then Noah just whipped out, “Hey, is this like, a holding place before they send us to a concentration camp? Like in the Holocaust?” and then laughed his ass off. Roy stares at him confused as fuck.

“What the fuck, Noah?”   
“It’s funny because I’m Jewish and you’re, like, LITERALLY autistic. If yer not I’ll shoot myself, ya act so fuck’n tarded, dude. But that means you can laugh.”

“Oh yeah.”

And what did they know? That Coach Ben fucker showed up that moment in his underwear with a crown on. Wait, what the fuck,  _ why _ was he half naked?

“Oh, would y’look at that? Teenagers to rape!” he laughed darkly.

“What? What the fuck?” Roy’s so fucking confused right now dude.

Ben turns his attention to Noah. “ _ You _ . Oven dodger. I’ve been thinkin’ of d’stroying that ass of yours. How ‘bout now?”

“No, what the fuck!? Fuck yer own family, fag!”   
“Darn. I’ll go for th’new kid, then.”

Ben’s knights, because apparently he’s  _ actually _ the king of a castle, pinned Roy to the wall. Fuck, was he about to get raped on his first day of school? Not even his second? What a shame…

A voice rang through Roy’s mind, accompanied by a pounding pain in his head.

_ Are you to just take this man like a whore? _

He shouldn’t do that… he _ wouldn’t _ do that.

_ Are you to submit? Or to stand up for yourself? _

The obvious answer was to stand up for himself, but how would he do that…?

_ I shall provide you with the power to defend yourself… but do you have the resolve? We’ll see in due time… _

A particularly sharp pain attacked his head as a loud ringing filled his ears. The pain spread through his body, and struggle and grunt and moan as he liked, it wouldn’t falter. It was getting worse now, and his noises grew into screams.

_ I am thou… thou art I… Thou, who has the will to survive in this god-forsaken state of Alabama… call my name… _

Call its name… call its  _ name _ …? A mask had appeared on his face, and breathing heavily, he made the decision to painfully pull it off. With effort, a  _ lot _ of effort, and seemingly tearing his skin off with it, he removed it. His face, drenched with blood, held a deadly smile, and he whispered: “ _ Persona _ .”

Blue flames enveloped him, and the heat, the burning heat, did not hurt; rather it felt exceedingly  _ good _ . Two orange eyes emerged from the fire, before the entire fiery silhouette left Roy. It went upwards, grew larger, and faded, revealing a figure beneath.

“Sachiel,” Roy smirked, his outfit now swapped for that of Joaquin Phoenix’s Joker costume. As he said this, a heavy force caused the guards to fall back. Upon closer inspection, the figure behind him was Sachiel from Neon Genesis Evangelion. (What the fuck? Evangelion in  _ my _ Persona 5 offensive rewrite???)

Sachiel stayed in its position, staring down at Noah and Roy. “I am the archangel Sachiel! I am the rebellion within you… will you use my power to save yourself?” Roy nodded hastily in response, and through its mask Sachiel stared into Roy’s very soul - even if it  _ was _ Roy’s very soul. “If you insist, I shall…”

Coach Ben stared at it in disbelief and anger. “Who d’ya think you are, city slicker!? Yer not gettin’ away! Men!!”

The guards morphed form, revealing two Jack-O’-Lanterns, impishly dancing in the air, shit-faced grins carved into their heads. Roy clenched his fist, and a voice inside him told him to  _ tear them apart _ . “Eiha,” he yelled, pointing at the first; and, as it was told, Sachiel did his bidding, and the Jack-O’-Lantern was knocked back. He wasn’t quite dead, but one more hit should fix that. They took turns hitting Roy with their lanterns, but it didn’t faze him much. 

Roy tackled the one he’d previously hit, attacking it with his knife, and it went down without much effort. Rinse and repeat with the other Jack-O’-Lantern, and you get the basic rundown of the fight. Pretty fun, he must say.

Noah stared at him in disbelief. “What… th’fuck? I’m definitely tripping, dude…”

Ben walked up to them, absolutely fucking pissed. “Y’little  _ shits _ …!”   
Without thinking, Noah tackled him. Woah, the Jewish boy actually did something for once, great job Noah. He and Roy locked the bastard in the cell and ran away.

Now that the pedophile was securely in the prison, Noah took the time to question Roy.

“What th’fuck was  _ that _ !?” Noah yelled.   
“I don’t know myself,” Roy sighed.

“And your clothes!?”

“I’m tha Joker baby!”

“I was right about you being retarded.”

Roy starts running in an attempt to find an exit, and Noah reluctantly tags along if only not to be left behind. But  _ God _ , whoever owns this place - Coach Ben???? - needs to fix the fucking bridges and shit, they’re jumping over things just to get places. And then, Roy got the fucking idea to  _ crawl through a hole in the wall of a cell _ , and Noah was rightfully confused at this, like who in their right mind would fucking do that? He didn’t even look for an alternate route, he just did, what the fuck! But hey, he got a look at Roy’s ass- wait no, nevermind, he’s not a fag, he swears.

They passed more and more cells, and some guards came up some stairs, so they hid as to not be seen. They swiftly climbed up a different set of stairs, and prayed that they hadn’t been spotted yet. It took them a surprisingly long while to reach the top, but thank God, they did in the end.

Now they were in yet another area littered with cells, as well as a cage hanging from the ceiling with a guy in it-  _ a cage hanging from the ceiling with a guy in it _ !? Noah looked at the prisoner with a worried expression and muttered something about not being alone before catching up with Roy. They soon hit a dead end, but before either could say anything, a small voice rung from the cell behind them. Turning around, it was coming from… a grey cat thing!?

“What th’fuck is that!?” Noah exclaimed, extremely confused.

“You’re not soldiers! Get me out, bitches!” the cat begged.

“We’re not bitches…” Roy muttered to himself.

“Listen to me, y’fuckin’ schizos! Get me the hell out of here! I know where the exit is,” the cat thing demanded.

“Y’better not be lying,” Noah warned, before opening the cell.

God save them from the turmoil that cat-thing would cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda fucked up with the accents lol but idc get fucked this is what you're getting


	3. Aftermath

“I’m called Wilson,” the grey cat-thing - WIlson, huh? - held out a paw. Neither Roy nor Noah shook it, though.

“Get us outta here, y’dumb feline,” Noah groaned.

“I’m not a fucking  _ cat _ , y’Christ-killer!” Wilson ran over to the drawbridge, which they hadn’t noticed. It was up, though, so there was no chance of crossing it just yet, though the Coach Ben statue next to it felt rather out of place.

“Hey, Schizo, you learn things faster than Abie. What do you think the answer to this puzzle is?” Wilson pointed to Roy, who promptly stuck his hand inside the statue’s head like a madman and dislocated its jaw like it was a fucking snake. The bridge lowered, however, and that was certainly a good thing.

Continuing along, they ran into a guard. Shit. Noah falls backwards and screams like the little bitchboy he is. Wilson jumped forward confidently, an obnoxious grin on his face, “Alright, kike!” Unlike you, I can actually fight these guys. Schizo, y’can fight ‘em too, right? C’mon!” Concentrating his energy, he summoned his Persona: “ _ Matarael _ !”

Those same blue flames covered Wilson, and once they faded, a black spider-like thing stood behind him. It had an eye-like pattern all over the central body, and stood much taller than Wilson. Wilson was really short, but still. Roy knew instantly that it was literally just Matarael from Neon Genesis Evangelion. (Yo what the fuck?) Noah stared at it, sweating bullets. “You have one  _ too _ !?”

The guard lost its form and melted into the ground, the figures emerging from the sludge being that of a Jack-O’-Lantern and some sort of pink demon with a massive spike probably meant to represent a cock. Wilson stood guard, now with a comically large (for his size) pirate sword in his hand. “They’re out to kill, Schizo! Be warned!”

Roy had an ally this time, so that would help him tremendously. “ _ Eiha _ ,” he called, and Sachiel promptly attacked the demon with that dark red aura. Wilson wasn’t going to let him have all the fun, though. “ _ Garu _ ,” he yelled, hitting the Jack-O’-Lantern with wind energy and knocking it down, helpless and dizzy. “Ya gotta hit their weaknesses, alright? You c’n hit them again if ya do it right.” He cast Garu again, finishing off the Jack-O’-Lantern. The demon attacked, but a couple more hits and it was down.

Roy could sense new power within him. Sachiel had gained a new skill after the battle, he could feel it. What kinda fucking RPG video game logic is that? Fight to level up your creatures? Imagine this as a video game. How stupid would that be? Nobody would play it.

Meanwhile, Noah had wimped out and gone to hide somewhere. He ran to join Roy and Wilson.

“That Persona of yours is pretty cool, Schizo!” Wilson smiled.

“Per… sona?” Roy tilted his head.

“You know! Sachiel! That thing y’fight with! God, are you retarded or something?”

“Are y’gonna help us get out or somethin’ already!?” Noah butted in.

“Shut up, Abie! I’m trying to explain Personas to Schizo!”   
“ _ Don’t _ call me Abie! It’s Noah! N-O-A-H!”   
“I want to go home and draw…” Roy murmured. Wilson and Noah stared at him, both annoyed. At least they stopped fighting, though.

Wilson handed Roy some drugs, ‘for when he needs it’ or something. Why the fuck would he need drugs? The three of them continued on, through the hall, up some stairs, and… oh, there’s someone in that cell?

He was lying on the cold hard floor, wearing some kind of sports uniform. Noah pointed it out, in fact, he recognised the uniform, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. (Useless bitch.)

“We’ve gotta go!” Wilson urged.   
“We can’t just leave him here!” Noah fired back.   
“Do you think we can afford to look after other people right now!?”

“No, bu-” Noah was cut short by the sound of a soldier lowering the drawbridge and charging towards them.

Roy whipped out Sachiel, and Wilson followed suit with his own Persona. They weren’t cowards. The knight morphed into a couple of Pixies, and Roy quickly used Curse damage to finish them off. A lot of red and not a lot of effort later, the path was clear once more. 

“We don’t have time, Abie! Y’better follow us or yer gonna end up dead!” Wilson began running after Roy. Noah had no choice but to do what the cat said. They came to a hallway, and Wilson sighed in relief knowing they were at the exit. “We’re here!”

“No we’re not?” Noah couldn’t open the nearest door, and didn’t see any exit where he was.

“Don’t assume, Abie! Over here!” A short trek into the other room revealed… a vent? Well, they had experience crawling through tight spaces anyways.

“Schizo,” Wilson playfully saluted Roy, “Don’t die, alright?”

Noah and Roy climbed into the ventilation shaft and ran away from the castle. Panting, the two of them found themselves back on a normal street. Did the cat save them, or did they just sober up from a weird trip? Roy’s phone said a strange phrase: “ _ You have returned to the real world. Welcome back. _ ”

“The fuck’s that supposed t’mean!?” Noah raised his voice accidentally.

Unfortunately, that attracted a cop. “What’s with th’yellin’? Hey, yer wearin’ the St. Andrew’s uniform! Cuttin’ class?”

Noah fumbled with his words a bit. “N-no, we, uh, I, we, w- we were tryna get t’school, but we, we ended up in this…  _ castle _ !”

“Gimme yer bag. I’m gonna check it for drugs.”

The two of them headed to school, and were stopped at the outer gates by the school counselor.

“Where th’hell were you two? We got a call from a cop.” He asked.

“A castle…” Noah said.

“...A castle?” Coach Ben walked in on them. Wait,  _ Coach Ben _ !?

“I mean- uh- what’re you doing here, Coach Ben?” Noah whimpered.

“You on drugs? Mind if ya share some?” he laughed, and then turned his attention to Roy. “By the way, new kid, I heard ya assaulted a woman. Any chance yer into men too? I can make ya feel things a woman can’t achieve, y’know.”

Roy stared at him, half horrified, half fantasizing about such a situation. “What the fuck,” he managed to spit out.

“Hey, hey, it was only a joke,” Ben chuckled, before muttering much more quietly, “Well, more of an offer, but…” The two teenagers stayed silent, and Coach Ben sighed. “Roy, go see Madiso- I mean, Ms Cook. Noah, yer comin’ with me.”

Roy rushed inside the school, and got lost looking for the teacher’s lounge because he’s a retard. He found it after a while, though. Key phrase being ‘after a while’. His teacher, Ms Cook, turned her head as he walked in and sighed. “What took ya so long? Why were y’hangin’ out with that Noah kid?”

“That Noah kid? What do you mean?”

“Y’know… ‘e’s not the best kid. Y’shouldn’t be talkin’ to him.”

“How’s he bad?”

“Roy, ‘e’s  _ Jewish _ …”

“I guess, but he’s been good to me!”

“Roy, I’llgive you this warning and this warning only. Kikes don’t get friends. Friends o’ kikes don’t get friends. That’s how it works ‘ere. Now, c’mon, it’s time t’introduce yerself.”

She walked Roy over to class and got him to stand in front of the board. He was super shaky. “Y’all, this is our new student.”

“Hello… my name’s Roy. Roy Anderson. I’m from Miami, Florida. It’s nice to meet you.”

A wave of murmurs erupted from the class, all in some way related to how much they hated city kids or how they were scared of him.

“‘E better not touch my girl!”

“God, I fuckin’ ‘ate you city slickers!”

“Papa’s shotgun’ll work just fine on ‘im, I bet!”

Roy gulped, and went to sit down. His seat was right in front of that girl he saw earlier, and she looked at him with a certain emotion in her eyes, one of pure fucking hatred, one that spouted thousands of words. She simply said “Tard,” and looked away. What a fucking bitch.

After class, Ms Cook pulled Roy aside, and looked him straight in the eye. “Listen. Ya won’t get in trouble if ya do. Y’got any drugs? Coach Ben told me ‘bout the castle shit. If y’do, I only ask that ya gimme some.” 

Roy shook his head. “No, Ms. I have never had any on my person.”

“Sounds like what someone who has drugs on ‘im would say… but I’ll lay off ya for now.”

They leave the classroom. Coach Ben is with the principal. What was his name again? Jacob Phillips? Ben sighs. “Ya let a fuckin’ autist inta th’school? Really!? I gotta deal with a  _ literal _ autist, and he’s made frien’s with that Noah, ‘n’ ’Noah’s a  _ Jew _ ! He’s already associating with bad people! Like this, our town and this school’s goin’ t’shit, y’hear me? Y’should have him expelled…”

“I have my reasons, Ben.”

“It’s just that… ne’er mind, Jacob.”

Roy, once free of talking to and eavesdropping on his teachers, made his way to the gym, which was conveniently unlocked and unsupervised. Noah was waiting there, on one of those generic fucking plastic yard chairs WHY ARE THEY EVERYWHERE I CAN’T FUCKING ESCAPE THEM EVEN IN CHARMING TOWN THAT WHITE FUCKING PLASTIC CHAIR FUCK THIS SHIT.  _ “There _ you are, took you long enough, dumbass! I bet Ms Cook told you not to talk to me ‘cause I’m Jewish or some shit, right? But we gotta stick together. There are few people in this school who’ll be fine with us, so we gotta. Anyways, I’m not sure if that was a giant trip or some shit,” 

“It was real. We wouldn’t have hallucinated the same thing, right?”

“Yeah. Thanks I guess, for saving me from Coach Ben, too. I fucken’ hate him, he fucks his own students when he has a perfectly good family over at his house!”

  
Roy was reluctant to go back to Spencer’s. Sam would be waiting for him and he would be fucking  _ pissed _ with what happened that morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on hiatus. This hiatus, mind you, might not end. Bear with me; I simply cannot keep working on Persona 5 Alabama in my current state.


End file.
